HALLOWEEN AT FAIRYTAIL
by erzascarlet7
Summary: IT'S HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**HALLOWEEN AT FAIRYTAIL**

_WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THE CRAZIEST GUILD IN FIORE WOULDN'T HAVE A HALLOWEEN PARTY? READ ON THIS MADNESS_

Lucy:Hey levy chan!It's Halloween today isn't it?Happy Halloween!What r u going to wear?

Levy:I guess I would become a witch with a broom….

Lucy:Cool!Wanna come with me to shop for costumes?

Levy:yes! I would love to go…should we take Erza with us?

Natsu:Erza doesn't need a costume,she's scary as it is!

(Gray laughs out loudly rolling on the floor)

Natsu:G…Gray don't you think that my joke was lame(points at back)

Gray:*ignores Natsu and keeps on laughing) you say lame...it was a nice joke.

Erza: really Gray….Shall I tell you a little joke now….Bake me a strawberry cake, and if it isn't delicious I'll bake you.

Gray: Thanks Erza…I mean I'll do it.

Erza:Good!Lucy let's go shopping….

Lucy and levy:cool come Erza.

_TO BE CONTINUED….. _


	2. Chapter 2

HALLOWEEN AT FAIRYTAIL PART 2

Erza:Well a shopping spree does rejuvenate you….

Lucy:well said Erza!Let's go and show Mira what we have brought.

Levy:Guys I have to go and see if this dress fits me or not….

Lucy:OK 'll meet you afterwards.

Erza:I have to see whather Gray has completed his task of preparing me some cake or not;Lucy I'll meet you afterwards.

Lucy:allright then I'll go alone to ya Erza…

Erza:*smiles*Bye lucy.

(Erza goes to the kitchen hoping she would find Gray she does!)

Gray:there you are Erza.(walks towards her with flour-stained hands)

Erza:Don't…Don't come near me Gray or you will stain my new costume.

Gray:Oh I didn't notice..but what is it that you are wearing;a cat costume?

Erza:Yea and it costed me 30000 how's your cake going about?

Gray:Good,just about to get baked.I hope…you like it.

Erza:I love any kind of cake. Especially if it is baked by a friend.

Gray:So what's happening outside(takes the cake out)Hmm it looks well baked.

Erza:nothing just that we are all excited about this Halloween festival as its our first Halloween party.

Gray:Here taste the cake,it's delicious.

Erza:Yes it you a parttime baker at a bakery.

Gray:Nope I am not and I don't want to be but still this was my first and last try.

Erza:*holds Gray's hand*And it is a nice cake.

Gray:Now I'll go and change.

Erza:You look like a flour ghost.*laughs*

Gray:Erza…don't ever let that smile of yours fade I know I look like a let's go outside and enjoy.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC.I'LL TRY TO CONTINUE IT FROM SOME OTHER ENJOY!_

(The party lasts for the whole night. Soon everyone in the guild dozes off and there is silence. Suddenly

someone in the guild gets up)

Gray:Huh!I guess I slept after eating too much*smiles*I am happy she liked my cake.*looks around and sees Erza. Walks towards her*Oh I guess he's sleeping too...must be tired from the party.).

Gray looks at her face,and smirks"She looks cute when she's calm. I still remember her tears..ah! Those tears which I wouldn't let flow again."He lies down beside her and looks at her face which is calm and contended with a smile spread across the face. Suddenly,Erza's eyes pop open."Did I...did I sleep after the party...oh!Gray...were you also sleeping?"

"Uh yes I was...I woke up now. The party went quite well."He replied.

"yeah it did. Everyone was happy. What were you doing here and thinking about?"Erza said.

"N-Nothing...I was just looking at the moon. It's a beautiful night today,the moon and the stars are looking like gems studded in a black cape."Gray smiled as he looked at the moon.

"So want to join me for a walk around the town?We could enjoy the beauty of this night plus it would be fun walking alone this late."said Erza with her honey colored eyes rested on the door outside.

Gray thought to himself"Being alone with Erza..the last time at the mission when we were alone we had nothing to say to each other;but it won't be the same this time"

"Erza I'm coming with you. I won't let you go alone this late in the night."He said standing up.

"Alright then let's go...come Gray let's make this night a memorable one."Erza replied smiling beautifully like she always did. Gray was about to melt ,seeing this warm smile always made him like this.

He watched as Erza started moving. He looked at her scarlet hair;the most special thing about her. Her long,scarlet hair always made him warm. He felt as if they were watching him and were Erza's helpers.

He remembered that how Erza had got her last name as Scarlet when Jellal said that he would remember her like this forever. Oh yeah Jellal...he had made Erza cry but still Erza loved him,probably.

How could she love a man who had made her cry,given her pain and suffering.

Suddenly Erza whispered something."What is it Erza?If you want to tell me something you can. Don't hesitate,I'm your friend probably I could help"

Erza turned herself towards Gray. Her hair had covered her eyes,it seemed as if she was crying."Gray..you told me not to cry..I'm sorry but I couldn't help it this time. I'll be going on an S-Class quest which is really difficult and I don't know whether I'll return from it or not...so I just wanted to spend my precious time with you."

"Don't worry Erza. Nothing would happen to you. You're our brave Erza who won't be defeated so easily...you're Titania Erza Scarlet. We'll be with you always and wherever you are."Gray said as he tried to control himself to break out in front of Erza.

"Thanks Gray...for staying by my side"Said Erza as she hugged Gray. Gray was stunned for a moment,and then hugged Erza back. He let his grip loose and Erza got away from him blushing. Both of them were blushing and looking at the river which flowed by their side. Erza let a laugh out and so did Gray. Their eyes met each other's,Gray came close to Erza,Put a hand on her cheek and said,"Don't worry. I'll be with you always and forever."Erza put her hand on his and said"I believed in you Gray and I still believe and will keep believing...forever..."

THE END


End file.
